The Chronicles of VII and IX
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: A story of VII and IX developing their relationship from the appearance of Demyx to the end of KH2 SaixXDemyx Slightly different take on the characters but not really OOC


Heres a one shot that's been bouncing around in my head for awhile. I like the Saix Demyx pairing…Demyx is really starting to be a pass around for me. Anyway it's a little bit different prospective on their relationship or at least Demyx. I hope you enjoy. And please review

LUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNA

Some people refer to Saix as the Berserker, but that term isn't exactly correct. For Saix is the Luna Diviner, he is the moon and he is the one who controls the Berserker nobodies. This is why he is sent on the search and destroy missions. When they need something taken care of Saix lets the nobodies under his control loose.

But here lately the real berserker had surfaced. Saix did think much of the bonde haired man that appeared in twilight town over a month ago. Xigbar had been sent to retrieve him. From what he had heard from the others the man didn't have much promise. He didn't really seem to accept there standing as having no hearts, and the closest thing to fighting he seemed to be able to do was play an oversized guitar (a/n I know it's a Sitar Saix doesn't have to know that…) Thus he had written number IX off as another useless member of the organization. At least number XIII could fight.

This is why when he went up to the roof of the Castle that Never Was to view the full moon that he could not comprehend what he was hearing.

It was a soft tune but still violent and chaotic in nature. Like something on the verge of loosing control. He stepped up wondering who or what dared to infringe on his moon gazing. What he saw nearly shocked him.

Number IX was there staring up at the moon as his hands moved deftly across his instrument. He seemed to be in a trance like state. What was IX? What was affecting him so? It couldn't possibly be the full moon could it?

Saix stayed back and listened and when it ended an anguished cry left IX's lips. He dropped his instrument as it returned to the shadows, and fell to his knees. His breathing came heavy and his eyes were dilated.

Saix stealthfully moved forward he knew the signs and knew number IX was close to snapping. But the question remained. What had gotten him in such a state?

"Number IX what is wrong with you." Saix said quietly next to him.

"I…its never been this bad before…I.." His eyes were glazed over staring at Saix, the next thing the Luna Diviner knew IX was in his arms.

"I'm sorry.." IX managed to say after a moment before offering. "I iii cc ca-can't ta hel ep ii tt…it's th ..the moon." IX sounded close to loosing all rational thought.

Saix froze. Number IX was affect by the moon? Then he was most likely the worst organization member to come across him. However right now he was the one here. And the one most akin to dealing with creatures affected by the moon. First off though he had to figure out what about IX was making him act like this. Why hadn't he paid more attention?

Saix moved to support Number IX properly before asking "Do you know why the Moon affects you?" He spoke as calm and clear as he could.

Number IX let out a mew that developed into a moan at Saix's touch. But at the end he did manage to make out one word "Water".

Saix at first didn't understand then it struck him. In the order of things the only element that could ever really have any hold of water was the moon. Water rose and fell according to the whims of the moon.

Saix didn't get to think much more on the subject as lips forcefully pressed against his. This was a change in course that Saix had not expected. Not that he really minded. It wasn't common for them to feel sexual urges but it wasn't unheard of. It was a well known fact even that Xigbar and Xaldin were very monogamous with their relationship. He had paid Number IX very little attention but that didn't mean he didn't find him attractive. And in a world devoid of hearts that's all that mattered. And in the back of his mind the moon's pull on the water could substituted as some twisted form of love.

He turned the situation around and pressed Number IX against the wall. He supposed he could learn his real name in the morning. For now he would learn his body. He opened a portal behind IX, his moon watching forgotten. And they both came out in Saix's bedroom. He mad short work of IX's cloak (they could have the dusks fetch another later) and they both ended up in the bed, a tangled mess of limbs and sweat.

The night was long due to the energy supplied by the full moon, and it would be the first of many too come. (sorry as much of a lemon as your getting right now! Use your imagination)

In the morning Saix honestly half expected IX to 'freak out' he supposed he had taken advantage of IX in his 'drunken' state. But frankly he didn't care. The sex was great and if he had his way (and mostly like would given the circumstances) it would happen again.

Though when IX's eyes fluttered open he didn't seem shocked or frightened as Saix expected. Instead he looked content.

"I know you probably don't feel this way, but I'm glad you finally stopped avoiding me you were driving me crazy. For this moment please let me enjoy it and not think your going to kill me." The voice was sweet and confident as a head rested on his shoulder.

Avoiding him? Well not really he tended not to be sociable with anyone. Hate him hell did this mean IX wanted to be near him?

"Hate you why hate you? You did nothing wrong if anything I took advantage of you" Saix stated simply.

"Yah but everyone else hates me why not you. They say I'm weak and worthless. Not even sure how I ended up here. I didn't think you'd be very receiving of someone so pathetic as me" IX said softly

Saix thought for a moment then said the word that would change the rest of his existence. "I don't think you're pathetic, or you wouldn't be one of us. I just think you have found your niche so to speak. Starting tomorrow you'll train with me. If anyone calls you pathetic again let me know"

Number XI nodded and smiled. Saix felt his nonexistent heart melt….but Water wasn't suppose to affect the moon in reverse was it?

Number IX settled back in to Saix's arms he was still rather tired and sore after last night. Saix made no move to leave. For once the superior could wait. But before he went to return to sleep he realized he still did not know IX"s name…

LUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNA LUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNA

Another month passed and Saix finally learned the name of his Blonde lover- Demyx

Demyx under Saix's instruction had improved greatly. There wasn't much that could give him a problem left.

Unfortunately no one in the castle knew that. The teasing continued. The only one who seem to not take part was Saix. Even Xigbar who Demyx considered a friend jabbed hat him. The biggest problem was that away from Saix he was as weak as ever, no better then a stream.

Then one day it all came to a head. Axel who had come to be known as the bane of Demyx's existence decided today was a good day to pick on Demyx.

He cornered the Melodious Nocturne in the hall and started berating him for not even being able to hand a simple dusk. He summoned four who started to attack Demyx. He was struggling as they continued their attack- Axel standing back laughing.

Saix heard Demyx's screams and came running. As he approached Demyx felt a similar change over take him. With each step he grew stronger. In a flash all the dusks were returned to the shadows, Axel hadn't noticed as he was to busy laughing.

Demyx's eyes had glazed over, he had snapped. The last thing Axel saw before the water enveloped him was the sadistic primal look Demyx gave him. Axel slammed against the column of water but he couldn't break it. The struggling only caused him to use up his much needed air.

Demyx's hand shot into the column and grabbed Axel by the neck. He proceeded to choke Axel. "Not so weak and funny now is it"

Axel felt himself starting to fade. He panicked how had Demyx become so strong? The last thing he saw before his world went black was a stunned Saix standing behind Demyx.

LUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNA

Work spread around the castle quick and suddenly everyone was afraid of Demyx. Axel hadn't been destroyed but it took Vexen's best efforts to keep him in the World that Never Was.

Xemnas almost seemed delighted, not at Axel's near destruction but at the reason he received behind Demyx's sudden usefulness.

That's when the missions started. One were once considered 6-8 man party's were being left to Demyx and Saix. Demyx barely remembered most of them but it was better that way. What he did remember was the Sex afterwards. It seemed to be the only way to expel the rage within the Melodious Nocturne. Not that either minded. Though Demyx was sure that his back was going to scar- Saix's face /had/. No one teased him anymore and as more members joined they tended to leave Demyx and Saix alone. Which was fine by them.

Unfortunately not everything has a happy ending.

Demyx was adamant about them having a heart. How else could he love Saix? Saix who supported the Superior's views 100 was inclined to disagree. Though that required blocking out what he felt for Demyx. Which was harder then what it should be for someone without a heart. It was a cage he couldn't escape and it frustrated him to no end.

Even Axel had mellowed and was siding with Demyx on the heart issue (not that he would ever side against Demyx ever again) He swore he loved Roxas. A declaration that seemed to simply annoy the Key of Destiny

It was Axel who was trying to do Demyx a favor who started the beginning of the end. He had cornered Saix in the kitchen one day. He knew the heart-no heart issue was eating away at Demyx.

"SO do you love him or not Saix? I mean really without you he's nothing so you don't really have to put up with him. Unless you just like the sex. I mean common." Axel said

"Silence Number XIII" Saix ordered.

"No your not getting around this one. Do you love him or not?" Axel pushed.

Saix couldn't say it. Something stopped him. But he was tired of Axel so he cooped out. "No you idiot how could I possibly love him? I have no Heart to love with. Its true I'd leave him to rot if the Sex wasn't so great. Are you happy now!"

Saix glared at the Furry of the Dancing Flames but Axel's eyes were filled with guilt. "No I'm not." He looked passed Saix to the door way "I'm sorry." He whispered before slipping away from Saix.

Saix turned to look at the door. Saix couldn't deny his heart now for it shattered. Demyx was standing in the door with a vacant stare. "I understand" he nodded towards space. "I see" and with that he left in a portal.

"Demyx no!" Saix roared. Why had he said that to Axel? Why had he been so stupid? Why had he denied his heart?

He had to find him.

LUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNA

He had spent hours looking for Demyx but couldn't find him. Damn Zexion for dying when he needed him. Thus he finally decided to find Xigbar. Demyx really considered him his best friend.

Saix knocked on Xigbar's door. The freeshooter looked grim. "I figured you'd be by but you disappointed me with how long it took you. Demyx isn't here. He told me what happned. I figured you just shot your mouth of like you so fond of doing to Axel, or else you'd be dead right now. Demyx said he was going to find Sora in Hallow Bastion alone. Something about proving he wasn't worthless without you." And with that Xigbar shut the door in Saix's face….

LUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNALUNA

He'd made it to Hallow Bastion…but he'd been to late. All that was left of Demyx now were memories of him. Why couldn't he have at least once told Demyx how he felt?

All he had left was to take his revenge on the one who took Demyx away from him….though he knew it would only bring a hallow feeling with out him.

Axel had taken Kairi as a tool to get to Roxas again. But he took her from Axel as a tool too bring the Keyblade Barer too him. The one that destroyed his Nocturne.

In the end it failed. And as he felt himself fading he took one look up at Kingdom Hearts. Those destroyed by the Keyblade were said to go there. Was Demyx there now? Would he see him there.?

"Kingdom Hearts! Where is my heart?" He said reaching up to the glowing false moon as he faded from existence.


End file.
